


Cowboys and Angels

by kimary65



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, just pure cuteness, song: Cowboys and Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute Arthur/Alfred. Read and find out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Angels

Alfred had already started the preparations for this big date tonight. Arthur was coming over for their second year anniversary of dating, and he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to make Arthur feel special and loved after losing one of his friends. Time was going too slow for him but he knew Arthur would show. He always did. So Alfred just sat down at the table and started remembering his time together with Arthur.

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and Angels

Alfred was a jerk to everyone because he wanted to be left alone but what he needed was a friend. And that's how he met Arthur. Arthur stood up to his bullying and didn't let him be alone any longer. He stayed with Alfred through all his hard times, even if it hurt him too. He never left. He was his angel.

I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and Angels

Alfred would always wear boots and jeans with a baggy shirt. Arthur would always look amazing in his neat suits and stylish clothes. When Alfred would go to work on his motorcycle Arthur always told him to be safe and to come home soon. Alfred realized then that he'd take a bullet for him no matter what. Arthur seemed to be a lost soul without Alfred around when he left for work. Alfred knew he couldn't ever leave Arthur unless it was necessary.

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and Angels

They'd ride in Arthur's car, flying down the road listening to their favorite song. Alfred would take the dirt road to the spot only they knew of just outside the town. When they get there they would sit on the hood and talk for a while. Alfred would reach over and hold Arthur's hand just to see his face brighten. On the days the Alfred had a bad day Arthur would kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Alfred thought it was hard to imagine his life without Arthur in it.

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and Angels

Why Arthur chose to stay with Alfred will continue to be a mystery to him. It might have been an accident or not, Alfred had never felt this happy in his life.

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and Angels

On rainy days, they'd sit under a blanket on the couch. The thunder would sometimes bother Arthur and he'd flinch into Alfred's waiting arms. They'd stare into each other's eyes for a while until Arthur fell asleep. Alfred would watch while Arthur slept until he felt tired. They would sleep under the covers until the dawn broke the night sky. Alfred never regretted the times he woke up to see Arthur by his side.

Alfred heard the door opening and he got up from the table. Arthur's face looked surprised and lovely all at the same time. Alfred lead the way to the table where he laid out the food he'd cooked. It was Arthur's favorite dish and about halfway through the meal Alfred walked over to him. He knelt down to look at Arthur.

"What are you doing, you git?" he asked blushing. He thought he knew what was going on.

"Arthur, you've been there for me for so long. You're selfless and kind. I'd do anything to make you happy, no matter the cost. I'm a lost soul without you and I don't want you to be alone in this world either. So will you do me the honor of marring me?" Alfred looked up at Arthur with longing eyes, pulling out the ring.

"Of course. Of course I will," Arthur said leaping into Alfred's arms. Alfred could feel the tears on his shoulder that Arthur cried. They looked at each other, and then kissed.

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and Angels


End file.
